


The Tale of Two Demons

by godlessAdversary



Series: Homestuck/Undertale AU [3]
Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Chara almost became a victim of human traffic, Child Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara tells Caliborn their sad story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Two Demons

The Tale of Two Demons

Caliborn’s POV:

It has been a nice evening by your standards. Some people you hate were murdered, you ate a lot of candy, and the drug operation is doing well.

“This is what I love about life, my fellow bro: drinking a cup of Kool Aid after beating the shit out of my rivals.”

The kid in front of you is cleaning his bloody knife with a rag and is staring at the corpse of the pimp that you two killed. The two prostitutes in the corner are crying and curling into pathetic balls of sissy feelings.

“You two work for me from now on. Now, go to the room to the left and dress up! Your disgusting bodies are so… filthy!”

The bitches run after you threw a box of stardust in their direction and you can hear them crying in the dressing room. Whatever the Doc does to them isn’t your business. That creep.

“Hookers, am I right?”

“My mother was a hooker, you know?” The kid rests over a chair and is playing with his knife like if it was a made of plastic.

“Sorry pal. Hey, would you want to stay for tonight’s party? The Felt are going to bring some handsome men to have fun.”

“I have places to go.”

“C’mon! You are a cool dude, and I am surrounded by morons! Can you at least tell me your story, champ?”

The kid sighs and puts his knife inside a small scabbard. Then, he looks at you with evil red eyes that remind you to your own reflextion.

 

Chara’s POV:

_“Hey, it is the hooker's daughter!”_

_These kids always come at the same hour each day at recess to beat you._

_“Do you offer services just like your mom?”_

_You just ignore them and stare into the buttercups in the garden._

_“I am talking to you, bitch!”_

_He pulls your hair and the other two smash your lunch box. This time you decide to break his nose with your shoulder and run away from the other two._

_At home._

_“Chara, what were you thinking?!” Mom is angry, and you can’t blame her. “Now the principal is going to expel you, and I can’t afford a private school for you little miss!”_

_Everything she said is understood by your brain, but you simply don’t care._

_“God! Why am I even doing this?! The asshole that is your father never returned and I have to deal with your bullshit! Do you want to end up like me?”_

_“Does it look like I want to be anything like you?”_

_She slaps you across your face. It doesn’t hurt as much as what bullies have done at school. She cries and apologizes like she always does when she loses control._

_“I am so sorry, baby!” You pat her head in the back as she kneels for your forgiveness, but even if you try to reassure her that there is no harm done, you don’t feel anything. Are you broken? Maybe, but you can’t be angry at her. Suddenly, the door rings._

_“Who is at this hour of the night?”_

_Mom goes to open the door, but she is meet by a punch in the face._

_“Where is my money, bitch!” screams a man with a really big head._

_Your mom is coughing blood and is barely able to stand up._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about!”_

_The big headed man punches her again with his knuckle brasses. Mom’s screams run through your brain and activate what you still consider the part of you that cares._

_“Mom!”_

_You stab the man in his torso, but he is so big that he is able to punch you to the kitchen with one swing of his arm. Your chest hurts, and your probably have a few broken ribs._

_“Don’t dare touch my daught…!”_

_He punches her face again without mercy and some of her teeth fly over the living room._

_“You thought you could steal my money, Cherry? I am Mobster Kingpin, dirty whore, and your daughter is going to pay the debt you have with me. Good night, Cherry.”_

_You want to do something but you can’t. You only see how that evil man smahes his foot over your mother’s skull again and again. Now you have to wait for your turn to be the next Cherry._

_No!_

_Who said that?_

_You can’t let him make you his next victim!_

_But his is stronger!_

_You can be stronger, but not yet. Run._

_But_

_Run! Run and don’t look back. She is dead and you are alive._

_“Now, little girl, we have to go…”_

_You escaped through the window of the kitchen and ran as fast as you can while you spit some blood and carry the kitchen’s knife in case that Mobster Kingpin is following you. Don’t look back. DON’T LOOK BACK!_

Present:

“So we killed the pimp of your mom?”

You nod and drink some Kool Aid.

“That was the best story ever! You could write that in a book and get a Pulitzer my dude!”

Caliborn hugs you and starts crying like if he had heard one of Martin Luther King’s speeches from your mouth. You think he is okay, but you hope he isn’t attracted to you. You aren’t a man, and he is obviously gay.

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens before the end of the first story. I can't make long stories like the one of the Scourge Sisters for this AU, but I can still write some short stories.


End file.
